1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teach pendant for a robot and a robot control system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the use environment of industrial robots, correction operation in production sites, using teach pendants, is required as measures against deviation in machining positions and operation paths of the robots from positions generated off-line in advance, owing to errors in jigs and workpieces, deviation in the positional relationship between a production line and a robot, and the like. As technologies to reduce burdens on operators in the action teaching operation, a technology in which an operation command in an operator's body coordinate system is converted into an operation command in a coordinate system to regulate the operation of a robot is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-119579).